


Welcome Home [Destiel]

by ravenshour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenshour/pseuds/ravenshour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak moves into the sleepy town of Pulley Oaks, he gets a job at Pulley Oaks Private High, where he finds Dean Winchester, the handsome, wonderful PE teacher who turns his ordinary life upside down.<br/>EDIT: uhhhh i don't ship this anymore and it will not be finished haha sorry fam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Pulley Oaks, the sign read as Mr. Castiel Novak pulled into the sleepy town. He wasn't expecting much to offer of this southern Maine town but at least more than a population of 900. He had just gotten a new job at Pulley Oaks Private High as the new American History teacher. Mr. Novak was extremely lucky to get this job mostly because the former teacher quit his job due to some 'romance issues' with the secretary. Prior to becoming a teacher, Castiel Novak was an attorney in northern California. He wasn't high up in the world of attorneys by any means but was fairly wealthy. But for some reason, out of the blue, he decided being an attorney just wasn't his forte.

Casitel navigated his way through the quaint downtown of Pulley Oaks and came across a small coffee shop along the strip of shops. Hallelujah, Castiel thought as his GPS spoke to him, telling him that he was almost to his new house. He turned into the small neighborhood and arrived at his destination.

His new house was a two-story, modern looking villa with many windows and a glass door. Satisfied with his purchase, Castiel took his belongings into the house one by one. He didn't have very many items of clothes due to space. It was mostly suits and ties and his favorite trench coat that he took everywhere with him. Once he had put all of his items down, he looked at the extravegant ceiling and spacious rooms that filled the house. It was all white giving it that, fresh, clean look. It smelled wonderful, too. Like a car vent clip, Castiel thought as he roamed the house. There were 3 bedrooms, in which he would only use one. It even had a sizable basement with hardwood flooring installed, too. Castiel was very lucky to have a nice house in a town like this.

After exploring the house, Castiel walked into the backyard and saw the vast expanse of trees that were behind his backyard. How beautiful, he thought. He walked inside and heard the loud doorbell ring. He opened the door to see a beautiful girl in her late 20s.

"Hi! I'm your neighbor, Bailey, and saw that you'd arrived in Pulley Oaks! I'm so happy to meet you", she said as she handed him a basket of cookies.

"Thank you. I'm Castiel. Nice to meet you, too", he said and took the cookies. "If you would like to come inside, you may."

"No thanks Mr. Castiel, but thanks for inviting me! I have some work to do at home. See you later!" she said, walking back to her house. He watched her leave and walk back to her house next door.

She seems nice, Castiel thought as he walked back inside. Not my type though.

He makes himself a cup of coffee, putting in a small amount of cream and sugar. He never usually liked too much.

He didn't do much that day other than walk about the town and getting greetings by all the townsfolk since whenever there was a new member to the town, everyone knew. It seemed like everyone knew each other and Castiel was the odd man out. He hoped it would change, though.

The temperature was in the 60s, which was very mild considering it was the beginning of August. It smelled of pine trees through the balmy air, which Castiel adored, as the clouds covered the sun. For once, he felt happy.

Castiel went into the first store he saw, since it was a grocery, to get some food for home. He got lots of fruits and veggies and some meals to make. When he was finished shopping, he headed to the other shops downtown. He went to a sportcoat store, a furniture store, and the coffee shop he was dying to go to. He got a special latte (decaf) and sat down to enjoy it slowly. He was starting to enjoy this new town.

After his coffee he looked on his phone to see if there were any good reataraunts around when he came across one with a unique menu. It was called The Martin House Brewery and had a menu ranging from burgers to Fettuccine Alfredo. That looked like the most exciting restaraunt Castiel could find, so he decided to have dinner there. It wasn't far at all, only 5 minutes away from the coffee shop, so he walked there.

He arrived at about 6:00, seeing that the parking lot was unusually empty. But then he reminded himself that it was a Sunday night, and, since the town was so small that it wouldn't be very busy. When he walked in he smelled beer and Barbeque and other delightful smells at the same time. It had sort of a unique look with beer kegs in wierd places and knick knacks on the walls.

"How many?" a waitress asked Castiel. He stared at her for a moment, noticing that she looked much different than many of the women in California.

"Only me," he said as she started to navigate him through the restaraunt. She took him to a table in the middle of the restaraunt, mostly because he was one out of very few.

"Is this spot alright?" she asked as she smiled a toothless grin. He nodded and she walked off.

After his dinner, which was a salad (as usual), he gave her a considerable tip and left the now desolate restaraunt. It had become the late evening, and Castiel had to get back home.

Once he had gotten back, he put on his blue and white striped pajamas and read a little out of his book. It was the last in a series he had started reading a little while back and he simply adored the book and its' author. Once finished, he flicked the light switch and headed off to a deep and sound slumber.

~~~

I hoped you guys enjoyed this first chapter! This is my first fanfic and I hope this didn't bore you to death. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's first week at Pulley Oaks wasn't very exciting as it was mostly getting to know the people that lived there. He met Rhonda from the coffee shop, Daniel from the grocery, and even a young boy named Jake. He also went to Pulley Oaks Private High to meet some of the teachers he would be working with. There was Mr. Randall, the geometry teacher, Mrs. Tailman, an english teacher, Ms. Waalsh, the principal, and Mr. Winchester, the PE teacher. 

For some reason, Castiel took a liking to Mr. Winchester. Which was wierd since they're both polar opposites. Mr. Winchester is messy, Castiel is clean. Mr. Winchester is loud, Castiel is quiet. The list could go on and on. 

Castiel also got a tour of the building, which was fairly large for a private high school. Most of the kids that went there weren't even from Pulley Oaks but the surrounding area. His room was on the third floor and was spacious with a large desk for him to grade papers and tests. It had a chalkboard with a roll out screen for a projector to play videos or do presentations. The room had about 25 desks in it, with a table at the side of the room. Various posters on history and such were all over the walls, and Castiel liked it. Across the hall from him was the geography teacher, Mrs. Manders. He also got to see where the teachers' lounge was and where the office was if he ever needed anything. He even got to see the large cafeteria with the buffet for lunch.

After the tour, he went to lunch at the local Subway, in which he got his favorite sub, a turkey club. It always seemed to make him happy, since he was scared to start work soon at the high school. 

It wasn't like he was scared, but more like worried because of a new experience. There were many thoughts going through his head, like, Will I be a good enough teacher? and, Will the kids like me? He was never scared to be an attorney, mostly since he didn't have people to teach and if he didn't teach something right, he wouldn't be responsible if a child didn't get the job they wanted because of it.

After he finished his sub, he drove to the nearest (and biggest) town, Bellwood. It had a mall and Castiel wanted to get a few new suits. His older ones were still fine, but he wanted to get fresh, new ones for a fresh new start. So, he went to the store named Suits and Such and checked out some ties and suits.

In the end, Castiel got 2 new suits and 4 new ties. One was black and the other was navy. His ties were various colors and designs. After that, he went to the local jewler and got himself a nice new watch to wear,also. It was not one of those cheap watches (of course not!), either. It had a gold and silver band, which was so shiny you could see your reflection in it, and the clock was white with gold numbering and hands. 

He headed back to the villa after he was finished purchasing all his items and relaxed with a cup of coffee and the book he'd been reading. He always savored the moments he was able to get into a good book and escape. He thought books were more enticing than the dull real world he lived in. He loved the series he was reading. The series was called The Spy Chronicles about a man named Simon Peere and his life as being a spy. Castiel was currently on the last book, with the next book in the series coming a little later in the year. 

The week went on slowly and ordinarily as usual. Rain came in the middle of the week, making Pulley Oaks all wet and cold. But luckily it stopped just in time on Saturday for Castiel to get to the swimming pool one last time.

He always enjoyed going to the pool and doing laps to stay in shape since he wasn't a very sporty kinda guy. He had to drive 30 minutes just to get there though, which was sort of a hassle. But totally worth it in Castiel's mind.

After swimming, he decided to get himself a treat for working so hard. He drove through Dairy Queen and got himself a cookie dough blizzard, his favorite. He sal in the car, enjoying the frozen delight. 

When he got home, he watched some television and looked at the view out from his backyard. It soon got late and Castiel ws tired from swimming, so he turned in early.

The next day was his last day before his new job. He had butterflies in his stomach. Then, he went to the coffee shop to get a coffee and read his book. He was almost finished with it when his neighbor, Bailey, came and sat at his table.

"Hey neighbor! What's up?" she asked as Castiel kept on reading. "So I heard that you got a job at the high school! Is that right?" He nodded yes. "Well, good luck then!" she said, walking out of the shop. She was way too perky for his liking.

The rest of the day, Castiel walked around town and relaxed. He didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to savor the last day of his summer. He wasn't dissapointed about it ending though. 

It was nightfall when Castiel started to really get to worrying. He paced the house over and over again, not stopping until he was too tired to even walk. He kept repeating in his mind that it would be okay and that there was no need to worry. He turned off the lights and closed the blinds when he was ready and couldn't wait for the new life he had ahead of him.

~~~


End file.
